


Chains

by haramiya



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haramiya/pseuds/haramiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time Fuuka's been able to admit her feelings, both to him and to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

Her hands shake as she knocks on the door to his room, she rubs them against her skirt incase her palms sweat. She had read that sometimes when people got anxious their palms got sweaty so she’s only being precautious, as she’s thinking of what to say the door opens and she gets a stare that would be scary to the untrained eye.

“Ah! Shinjiro-senpai you startled me! Though I did knock on your door, so it’s not like I couldn’t expect that you’d answer.” There’s a nervous smile on Fuuka’s lips as his stare continues, to her it’s a condemnation. It’s a sign, it’s a prelude to ridicule, telling her she was obviously stupid to bother him. Why couldn’t she just figure out that he wanted to be by himself, stupid bitch.

Tears are threatening to fall from her face as his growly tone emerges, “Am I needed for something?”    
A wave of relief washes over her before she talks, a stutter accompanies her speech because she’s still nervous. Dealing with people wasn’t a trait attributed to Fuuka Yamagishi, being good with machines and generally kind natured yes but absolutely not conversing with others. “Oh well, you’re not really needed so much as I wanted to ask if you wanted to accompany me to get ingredients. S-Sanada-senpai complains so much about you never going outside unless it’s the dead of night and then you complain about him complaining and it’s a cycle. So I figured to remedy it we could go out…”

There’s another bout of silence, she rubs her palms against her skirt again in a bout of self consciousness. “You were the one cooking for everyone this time right?” Her mouth forms around the word yes but he’s already locked his door behind him, shuffling towards the stairs with all the precision of one whose joints scream every time he leaves his bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone has nothing but praise for her cooking, she blushes at the compliments and thank yous manage to tumble from her mouth. “Well, I think I owe it to Shinjiro-senpai more than anything. I almost put chocolate in curry, can you believe it?” Shinjiro looks away, there’s a hint of smile on his face but it disappears and is replaced by his annoyed stay at home husband look as soon as Akihiko makes a comment about Shinji not cooking enough for him. Fuuka smiles to herself as they get into another of their iconic arguments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her hand comes up to knock on his door but he’s already opened it before her knuckles can get near the wood. His stare is still piercing, but she sees the softness in it, a sort of concern behind a stoic demeanor. “Shinjiro-senpai-” Fuuka begins, cut off by Shinjiro’s voice.

“Don’t do it..” He closes one eye as if in pain, this time he’s done away with the scary look and adopted full concern. “I’m not worth the trouble.”

Fuuka has never been an assertive person, rather a more glorified doormat than anything. There was no anger in her body despite that, for she was used to others not considering her input. Hands clasp together as she looks down, “it’s very hard for me to admit my feelings to start with so can you..Please hear me out?” There’s an expectation here, but the door doesn’t close and she isn’t left unrequited. A blush spreads across her cheeks because she never really thought she’d get so far. And yet….

“I know we’ve kind of gotten in the habit of cooking together and it’s been really nice and all. I’ve even let slip a few things I’d have rather kept secret. Like how I was scared there was a monster under my bed until I was thirteen.” She chuckles nervously, rambling is inbound unless she puts a stop to it. “What I mean is, I’ve shared a lot of personal things with you and I know you’re more of a listener than anything else but...I’d like to know more about you Shinjiro-senpai. I know you say you’re not worth the trouble but you understand a lot about me.”

She hears a sigh and prepares for rejection, but it doesn’t come. Instead she hears the happiest news of her life, “jeez Yamagishi you’re pretty pushy when you set your mind to it. You’re really not giving me any other choice here either..” With that he pulls her into a hug.

He’s warm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Have you ever thought about committing suicide Shinjiro-senpai?” She asks this while snug in his arms, they’re both sitting on his bed. He never let anyone into his room, but Fuuka had mentioned she had trouble sleeping and this night seemed especially bad.   
“Is that what’s been keeping you up at night?” He looks down at her through a mess of hair.

“Well...not all the time but I always wonder what’d it be like to not...be so sad all the time in simple terms. I don’t think I could ever bring myself to do it but it’s still swum around in the back of my mind.”

Pause, she’s figured out in these few months that when he doesn’t respond immediately he’s thinking hard on what to say. “I’ve almost done it a couple times. Once I tried to do it by jumping off a building but Mitsuru got wind of what I was doing pretty quick. She told Aki and he raced up there and tackled me to the ground. Beat the hell out of me too.” He chuckles, what should be a scary sad memory to him is rather fond considering the plethora of other things he’s done.

“Do you think...Do you think you’d do it now if you were given the chance?” Her eyes are expectant, and reflexively he’d like to say no but…

“Yeah, but it’s gotta be the right way. A way I can atone for a couple things I’ve done.” Shinjiro expects crying to come next, a chorus of please and nos but instead she pulls him down for a kiss. Fuuka’s hands fumble with his pants, he blinks and realizes what she’s trying to do and takes them off for her.

It’s nothing spectacularly loud, as everyone else is sleeping but it’s something to remember nonetheless. A way to chain them together in a spur of the moment way, and with every thrust she feels the chain tightening.

She throws her arms around him and they whisper I love you until all of it ends.


End file.
